fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
THE PASSWORD IS "Ludicrine" IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT TIMELING/TIMEKING. WHICH YOU DON'T. Homequest! I have any request:Make Cratin in Homestuck Styled Troll please.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hatch sucessful? Nulwib (♂) and Nulmib (♀) were both born with half blindness, and both probably posess mutated red blood. So, who do you keep? 15:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! Half blinds! I'll take Nulmib, I guess. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. 18:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oni gir ipe tsa red one ... They're yours! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 20:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That means "onigiri pets are done", right? 20:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yerp. I'm WAY too busy to do that now. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) HOLY F/CK THE SEQUEL DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Blah. I'm okay. .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) A Fan-Fix I going to make an ACTION story. Pyran, warp ramdomly, warped on pluto... ...he get a friend, Tentdormy .But would you have the right to edit the page and even fix grammar. :Awwwwright. But you might want to sign your comments, PS .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you!It it will start tomorow(I my timeline)!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::... Well do I get a link to it or what? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, seriously?? YUR MOM ART SMART!! Aherm. Anyways, who's fault was it? Were you doing something stupid or did (yo momma) your mom not pay attention? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I was just getting out of the car. Which was a Subaru. Forester. Anyway, it's the teachers' fault for protesting and distracting my mom. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Baby Pet! It's called crying.He your!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :WTF UR DOIN LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Derp. Guess I should add this. .P Also, happy Summer Solstice! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Why is everyone renaming the pics? Could you rename Rift to BC_Rift and Zone to BC_Zone? I like the BC tags (they stand for Biocreation Chamber) so I know which pets I made. Thanks! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :If you click on the picture it says who created the picture... and we all give you credit. I don't see what the big deal is. But if you really insist, I will. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Correction. Since we are both second-tier admins, we have the same "power". As a result, I can kindly tell you to f/ck off. Which one did you screw up, anyways? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sheeshicles, I was joking. Hahahaha. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's no way in hell I'll be able to fix that. I just deleted the page and told Poisonshot he would have to start over. Nice going. >OC DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just use and copy the selected revision. : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ... HAHA (Half Assed Humor Attempt) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :HEH GET IT SQUEAQUEL AND I WAS GONNA PUT A MOUSE PICTURE *Shot* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :-Hides gun- vl ^l (one-eye shifty look) (Warps away) DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) *Dead corpse is shot* LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait... If you got that drawing, then... YOU MUST HAVE A SCANNER. GET THAT KUIPTER FILES PIC HERE NAO! Owait, it got taken away... D: DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wut Kuipter Files pic? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :That school project thing you were working on. The game idea box cover. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) El Sock If you want, I'll take him off your hands. I'm good at keeping idiots quiet. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :He's been very well behaved lately ever since I moved him to my garden of meat-growing plants. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :....oC DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm calling (you?) out (to upgrade) Technically, I don't know whether to ask you, ZX, DMS, to do anything w/ out permission, so I think we should change the Wiki BG into something similar (chess-like?) BG. It will loop forever instead of leaving a black abyss below the longer pages. So what'da'ya'think? 17:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Why not just use a completely black BG instead? 18:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Cuz it'll be boring! 18:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::What black abyss? (Oh yeah. I'm the sole Monobook user .C) Er... ask anyone besides the one person who does not see a black abyss. Which is me. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, I use MonoBook too... So do you mean a checkerboard-style background? ::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 00:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well yea. (I still didn't see that comin'). Like this: . I could change the visuals to wooden or green-like, but needs approval. 04:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, if you need an Admin approval, I approve. But I don't know about the rest of them. ZoshiX has utterly vanished off the wiki, so we can't really get his approval. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I approve as well. This will barely affect me, so someone should ask the rest of the community and see what they think. :::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay. Then I'll change the BG temporairily. If the others don't like it within 24hrs, then I'll change the BG into just one tile. 20:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's fine with me. :::::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::EVERYTHING IS SCREWING UP CURSE YOU COMPUTER LAB LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Looks way better than the boring black BG. I APPROVE. ~ Spam - 14:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can't even see the new BG... I apparently am a Monobook user as well. 16:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Does the BG look white to you then? :::::: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, just completely black. No chess-thing or nothing. IDK if its some monobook, betabook, thetabook, or whatever the hell terms you guys use, but I can't see it unless I scroll all the way to the right. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Maybe you should set your monitors resolution to the highest option (I use 1280x1024). 11:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Evil Grin We have the ability to edit users now. Y'know what that means? >:D 16:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh gog... : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SIGNATURE?! AND MY SIGN IN? BLUH!! Wait, fixed it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Visit and Lost Visit Crobster want see his sister Cobster!He want play with she! Lost This Thing is called Solime!I give you her!Solime lost in wood, and encountered... ...you will dont thought me... ...it's kuipter.I know that there portal to hell and in the hell portal to this world! User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) THE THINGS THAT ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN I'm ok with my pets being in it and can I be a part of the story?- D7015 00:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, thought I don't know how I can fit you in. Anyway, here's a synopsis: Pluto is angry at Soaked for cheating on him with Goron, and, out of desperation and deprivation, erm... does something (If you don't know what I mean then nevermind. It's illegal, btw) to Stompy. This leads to a chain of revenge between Pluto, Soaked, Goron, and Nihook, involving murder, possibly. Meanwhile, I'm investigating what happened to Stompy as a side plot. I guess you could help with that? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will help you on the investigating.- D7015 00:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Kay. We'll start next week, cuz I'm going to be out of town, out of state, and out of computer range starting at 2:00 AM in my time. .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SWEET FLIPPING JESUS ON A POGO STICK VEYRON JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK. AAH!! She's at the pet hospital right now. She doesn't look good. D: DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. ---- Due to a serious fight between me and ZoshiX, admins CANNOT BLOCK RANDOMLY UNLESS THEY HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON. Any admins that block a user just because of something stupid, such as a silly joke or an insult, will be reported to Wikia Central and potentially have their adminship revoked. YES LUDICRINE, THIS MEANS YOU. FIND ANOTHER WAY TO QUELL RAEG. Ahem. This has gotta stop. Comment by DMS YOU BANNED JINHO OVER AN INSULT. YAY. ...I know he's an insolent N00b, but cut him some slack for that. Unsigned comment by 14zzy t3h gr4p3, 1337 h4x0r m4573r GHOST. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Even if someone does report LD to the staff, they aren't going to take away his admin position. Regardless, is now unbanned. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 17:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! i found you ^^ Infinity1028 06:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I banned Jinho over an insult. Yay. YOUR POINT, LOW ON#S? >.D Okay. But jeez, what do you want me to do, apologize so he can say "F/CK YOU" and create an army of unsigned insult failures? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 05:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Flut Did you really take Flut?Jinho101 21:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did. Problem? Tough shit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What the crap? Dude, you don't need to leave over a swear filter. Hell, I'll uncensor your swears if you want. 0/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind that, but I can't edit my own blog posts. They're taking down Monobook. And I did say in advance I would leave if that were to happen... .C LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) TESTING TESTING LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Another template?! Check Template:HS-Enemy and User:HankGuideDude/My Pets#My Siggy, and tell me what do you think of it.... it might be a rather rare use.... 18:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did you check the Fan-made Pesterchum (can be found in MSPA Wiki)? 18:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) MESSAGE BURNED. Have a nice day. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) This might sound stupid, but.... ....What's a Serrangio? What is their culture, calendar, etc, etc. Just wanted to know some things about 'em. 16:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Basically a general mix of all species. For each occupation there is in existence, there is a Serrangio. Basically, we are born assigned one of those jobs (me being a digital artist ./) and are injected with artificial skill and liking for the job. Instead of tools, we use Halos with different powers to get jobs done (as I have the drawing halo). Instead of evolving, we go through a reverse-evolution for the most part. See how I can fly and such with this? In my more advanced form, I can't fly, but I'm taller and (probably) stronger. I'm sort of in the middle phase, so I can switch forms. But after what would be 804 on your system (I think), I'll be stuck in God Tier form. I just call it that; it's called the Septima Stage. Anyway, I never understood my calendar system! I was a disgrace, so I moved to the SR Universe with my squad. Onto squads, yes... females have a slight dominance over males. Since there are less of them (1f:10m), they end up being the Alpha of a squad. Squads are a group of 10 males and 1 female whose destiny is to understand what language their name is in. My name, Ludicrine, translates to "Seven", since I was the seventh born in my squad. Once one of us finds out what language our names are in, we then go back to our universe and name another squad. (If that ever happens I'm probably going to name them in English). What we do after that is our choice. Now comes the stupid part of the culture: If the male discovers the language, he marries the Alpha and chooses the fate of the rest of the squad members. At this point, the male gets this paranoid instinct (like I said, reverse evolution) and usually sends the squad to be executed. If the female figures out the language, she is not allowed to tell the rest of the group. Or one could just move into another Universe and avoid this whole fiasco. I did that, and luckily, my squad agreed. Otherwise we would be whipped and have our wings torn off as punishment. That's really all there is to say right now. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds amazing! Albeit a bit confusing initially.... 16:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not exactly easy learning everything about a species in one try. ./ LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I accept. But will (spoiler) die? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you want. And maybe could play a role. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC)